For You
by decarine
Summary: Sakura has grown into a strong beautiful girl, in the midst of a time of war. However strong she may be, she still holds a heavy pain in her heart and a memory she can't forget. Sasusaku  kind of  and some Nejiten.


**For You.**

* * *

><p><em>Inspired by the song "For You" by Azu. <em>

* * *

><p>It was a heated summer day and the golden light of the sun beat upon the backs of Konoha's population mercilessly. Everyone grew tanner each day and while working their hearts out, they sweat the sweat of a strong kind of people. Haruno Sakura was no exception, at a young age she was already adept in the art of healing and now more than ever, her abilities were precious to the village.<p>

"Sakura, can you come check on this patient?" A young pale man with long dark hair approached her wearily.

"Ah, Neji-san, sorry I'll be there in a moment." Sakura replied.

She tore off her rubber medical gloves and quickly put on new ones. She ushered Neji outside and to a different tent where the patients were being given speedy medical treatment for their efforts in the war.

Sakura had grown to become a beautiful young woman, her figure had grown out and her skin was like porcelain china glistening in the heat of the sun. She was a strong girl, everyone knew it, and she knew that she had to be strong for everyone.

Sakura and Neji entered a small brown tent in the middle of the camp and she asked," What's his diagnosis?"

"Lee is not doing well… I'm not sure what the problem is exactly. He was not injured too badly, so I believe he may be over exhausted."

"Okay, I'll just do a quick check-up…" Sakura focused her energy on Lee's abdomen and he slowly blinked his eyes awake.

"Sakura…? This must be a dream…! Your youth and beauty are wasted in these times of war."

"Lee…" Sakura laughed," Don't say anything, just rest."

Sakura suddenly jerked back, alarmed at a scream she heard outside. She and Neji quickly ran out to see what the commotion was all about.

Along the paved dirt way, they saw a disconcerted Tenten running frantically their way.

"Tenten! What are you…" Neji was silenced when she threw herself in his arms," YOU IDIOT!"

His face rapidly flushed a horrible velvet color and his words were gone.

"I was still on the battlefield when you suddenly disappeared! I had no idea what happened to you, and it seems that no one knew that you and Lee had returned for treatment." She drew back from him and gave him a stern glare with her large chocolate orbs glistening with tears," You could have at least told me, I thought you'd kicked the bucket already."

With Tenten's arms still wrapped around his neck, and her face so close to his, Neji's ears only started to spout steam as he gathered his oral skills back. He only managed to murmur," Sorry."

Sakura blushed a little and chuckled," Neji, Tenten, what's going on here?"

Tenten gasped and quickly released her hold on the Hyuuga boy and looked away sheepishly.

Neji coughed, his face still burning with the remnants of that embarrassing outburst," Nothing really."

Sakura laughed again," You guys are so obvious." She walked back into the tent and continued to check on Lee.

It's nice that they can do those kinds of things even though the state of affairs is in such turmoil, she thought. Nostalgic memories of Sasuke unexpectedly filled her mind and she shook them out immediately. "Stop it Sakura… you can't think about those things right now. Things aren't the way they used to be." They weren't. But in her heart she always knew that she really deeply wished they could go back to the way they used to be; when their innocence was untainted and pure.

When she was almost finished with Lee, in the corner of her eye she saw a flash of black hair and she looked up.

"Sasuke…?"

Sakura stared dumbfounded as she stared into the defiant eyes of none other than a 12 year old Uchiha Sasuke.

She stared at him wide eyed in shock and then quickly shook her head," No, no this can't be. I'm just tired. I must be out of my right mind."

"Sakura, why are you talking to yourself? I'm right here." The little boy snapped curtly.

She shook her head again while staring at him, confounded," You're… You're not Sasuke."

The little boy glared at her," Yes I am."

"It's… talking to me."

"You just called me an "it"."

She fell to her knees with a thud and hot tears came searing down her cheeks and onto the dirt floor, leaving dark brown water stains.

"You're not him. Stop it. Stop doing this to me. Don't you already know how much it hurts? Don't you know how much it hurts to even think of you? Or hear your name?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and replied," What on earth are you on about Sakura? And why the hell are you crying? Kakashi-sensei told me to come get you. We have a meeting to go to."

Her tears were still going, but she held her voice strong," No Sasuke, we don't. We don't do that anymore."

"Why not?"

"You're not part of this village anymore."

"Yes I am."

Sakura stood up slowly, dusted herself off and wiped her tears, realizing how stupid it was of her to get worked up over an illusion. She walked outside and the sun was beginning to set, leaving behind a trail of orange and pink twilight.

Looking back, she noticed the little Sasuke was gone. He really was just a figment of her imagination. The memory of her first love was a heavy burden in her heart that she really wanted to let go and stop caring about.

Sakura cleaned up and walked to her home which was not too far from where she worked. When she finally got into her house, she plopped into bed and heaved a long sad sigh. "Sasuke-kun…" She reached over to her nightstand and touched a light blue photo frame with a picture of Team 7 inside. He was so cute back then, she thought wearily. Flipping the photo over, she hugged her large body pillow for comfort.

"Sometimes, I really just want to forget it all. Maybe it would have been better if I'd never known you. Then it wouldn't hurt so much", she whispered to herself in the darkness.

"Sakura."

"What?" Sakura spun around, her heart skipping a beat, and saw the young Sasuke again.

"I can't believe you're just going to ignore me now."

She glared at the illusion and faced the other way.

"You're mad at me now?"

She was silent and glowered at her white wall.

It was dead quiet for a moment until she heard tiny footsteps approaching her and a soft little hand covering her eyes," Sakura… I'm sorry. Don't give up on me."

Sakura turned around and he was gone.

_I've never given up on you. Everything I'm doing… it's all for you, Sasuke._


End file.
